In electronic apparatuses, a light emitting part employing an LED is often provided aside from a main display screen. Some electronic apparatuses are configured to prevent leakage of light from the light emitting part.
Such a light emitting part employing an LED is variously applicable, and there has been a need to improve the light emitting part used for electronic apparatuses.